If I Told You That
by Geezworld234
Summary: It's Sandra's birthday and her celebration plan's haven't gone quite to plan. Loosely based on the Song If I told you that by Whitney Houston and George Michael. Just a silly little Sherry fic as I was bored and had five minutes.


**DISCLAIMER NOT MINE!**

_**Just a silly little Sherry fic that popped into my head at the gym, A sort of song fic to If I told you that. Hope its alright! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sandra slammed her body into the corner of the wall and slid down, letting the crease in the wall run down her spine. She collapsed in a heap on the floor and let a drunken raucous giggle. Seeing Sandra do this and believing it looked fun Gerry Standing soon copied her. He too laughed before crawling across the office floor and retrieving a half drunk bottle of wine.

"Happy Birthday Sandra" he slurred handing her the bottle.

"Why thank you Gerry, this has to be the best worst birthday in the history of birthdays" she said as she attempted to drink the wine from the bottle.

"So it's the best worst berth- birthday" he finally spat out.

"Ha ha yes, I have only had one card for you and the other oldies and even them have left me alone to drink with you". Shaking the bottle to make sure it was empty she let it roll across the floor and rested her heavy head on Gerry's unstable shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean, I am expecxtional company".

"I think you mean expect- exseptisional, I don't even know if that's a word" she cackled. Sandra Pullman had not been this drunk since she was a humble university student.

"I can't believe Brian and Jack forgot my birthday" Sandra said almost crying.

Then it dawned on a now very drunk Gerry that they hadn't forgotten her birthday.

"Oh no" he said jumping to his feet and falling straight back down.

Sandra grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him towards her. "Gerry what is it, are you okay?"

"I was supposed to take you Jack's house we are throwing you a surprise birthday party".

"Oh so you're telling me that you let me believe that they had had forgotten my birthday while you plied me with drink" she said pointing her finger right in his face.

"Guilty your honour" he saluted.

"Gerald Standing you bad, bad man"

"Are you going to punish me miss" he said in a silly school boy voice.

Before she could answer she collapsed in a fit of giggles on top of her friend.

"Shall we just stay here now, I don't think I can move" Sandra mumbled.

"But we went to so much effort to organise your party".

"Yet you couldn't get me there".

"True but we have drank all the wine you got for your birthday, there's no point staying here".

"Gerry you know as much as I do that you keep a bottle of scotch in your top draw".

"But I'm saving it for a special occasion" he argued.

"Gerry it is my 700th birthday of course it is a bloody special occasion".

"Okay, okay but hey if your 700 what does that make me".

"20 million" she laughed.

"I never knew you were such a giggly drunk".

"Shut up and get that scotch, Standing".

Ten minutes and a broken draw key later Gerry had got his hands on his best scotch.

"For the lady" he said pouring her a large quantity into a plastic cup.

They drank the scotch in near silence until Sandra broke it with a question.

"Gerry, how long have I known you".

"Umm about 8 years, why"

"I was just thinking I didn't like you at first but know we are good friends aren't we".

"I would say so".

"We have this sort of special relationship you and I, ha ha I never thought I would say it out loud".

Gerry knew exactly what she meant but wanted to see how she would describe their 'connection'. "What do you mean".

"It's like that song by George Michael".

"What, last Christmas"

"No, no don't be silly that one he sang with Whitney Houston".

"Well how does it go"

"Let me see:

_Now tell me how you feel _

_if I told you that I have feelings for you_

_And would it be so wrong to say_

_What's on my mind_

_I'm sorry I have to_

_We were friends but with time_

_What I feel deep inside for you has changed_

_But I'd give up on love, if I thought_

_That it was untrue for you_" She sang very much out of key.

"Don't give up the day job, Sandra, well is that it" he asked.

"Oi not it isn't"

"Well how does the rest of it go" he asked not knowing if his ear drums could survive another verse of '_If I Told You That', _Luckily for Gerry he didn't have to take that risk as Sandra chose the slur the words to the best of her ability_. _

"Umm the verse I can remember goes:

_I know that we were just friends_

_But what if I decide to bring something in_

_I hope it won't offend the trust_

_We have 'cause I don't want this to end_

_If you think that we'll lose what we have_

_Then I'd just rather stay the same_

_Cause I don't wanna choose_

_Between two of the most precious things to me". _

"And that reminds you of our 'special relationship'" he asked.

"Oh come on Gerry, you know as much as me that from the day we met there has always been some sexual tension between us".

"Well yeah there has been from pretty early on but after….. ya, know you found out about Tom and everything you said we should ignore it" he slurred.

"Gerry, Gerry, that was just sex, that night I just wanted some affection it had been a god awful time you know and yes I came to you because of that tension and the fact your family like mine had its secrets uncovered during that case I thought you might have liked some company" She rolled over so she was on top of him and looked deep into his eyes.

Gerry tucked the loose bit of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear and whispered in her ear "that was very kind of you".

Being too drunk to hear any such thing Sandra continued. "Any way it didn't really matter who it was with, it was just sex, Brain could have done, even Jack would have fitted the bill" she cackled.

Her words stung Gerry more than that wretched witchy cackle of hers. Yes she was drunk and probably had no clue what she was saying but what she said was right, he genuinely thought they should as Whitney and George put it bring something into their relationship.

That's when he decided there was no turning back, "Sandra, I want you" he blurted out.

"Gerry, you're drunk"

"So are you, come one, you have spent the last god knows how long trying to convince me there is more to us than meets the eye and all along I knew, you didn't mean to convince me. Look at it this way we are both pissed and may not remember this come the morning but don't you think we should try it" he reasoned realising that the thought of being with Sandra even for only a night was sobering him up fast.

"Gerry I don't know" she slurred.

He quickly kissed her hoping it would change that stubborn mind of hers and to his surprise it did. As they melted into each other it felt right even if Sandra wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman woke up cold had had the mother of all headaches, she could feel the room whizzing round at light speed. Funny her bed was hard; her back ached from the hard surface that was actually her desk.

Still not awake she pulled whatever was covering her in an attempt to keep her warm over her head; it smelt strongly of cigarettes and scotch whiskey with a hint of cheap cologne the over powering stench made her feel quite sick. It reminded her of Gerry. It was his jacket that had been thrown across her unconscious body last night. Piece by piece elements of the evening stuck together as she remembered her and Gerry drinking on the office floor and she even recalled singing to him. Dreadfully.

"Christ" she muttered discarding the jacket.

Sandra heard the sound of a kettle boiling and mugs clinking as the scent of coffee wafted in her direction.

"Gerry" she called out hazily. Turning to the door she nearly fell off the desk in fright as Gerry Standing was stood there holding a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thought you could do with a pick me up, Guv'nor you were well and truly wasted last night" he said handing over the beverage.

"Thanks, well it was my birthday, we didn't…."

Gerry hesitated should he tell her the truth? "Nah, Nah I stayed on the sofa over there thought someone should be with you in case" was the answer he settled for.

"Cheers Gerry, right well if you will excuse me I best get home and change I feel awful and must look a right state".

"You look alright to me, Guv" he smiled.

Ignoring his last comment she headed for the car having no idea if it was even legal for her to drive yet, deciding to risk it she turned on the radio and couldn't help but laugh as the song playing trigged her to remember most of what went off between her and Gerry the night before:

If I told you that, I wanted to see you And if I told you that,

_I beg to please you if I told you that, _

_I'll always keep you what would you say? If I told you that_

_Would you be there for me? Could you dare to hold me? _

_Will my feelings leave me Lonely, if I told you?_

_Would you be there for me?_

* * *

**_Hope it was alright feel free to review! :) Thanks x _**


End file.
